Love is blind
by Fulmonya
Summary: Phoenix is a simple man, when he loves someone he just wants to spoil them until their teeth rot.
1. Chapter 1: Spoiled

Phoenix

I wake up and see that I'm in the chief prosecutor's office again, there is a figure slumped over the desk possibly with a mug of tea that went cold.

"Why was I on the sofa?" Confused, then I see the piles of paper on the coffee table in front of me. "Oh."

I stand up and walked toward the curtains behind the slumped figure. Opening them gently, I see him move

"five more minutes Wright…" He groaned.

"I didn't think that the Chief Prosecutor would ever say something like that, especially in his own office" I whispered in his ear. I leaned down and kissed his neck softly.

"P-Phoenix! We're in the office!" His pale cheeks were red for all to see, hush bed hair was always so cute. I couldn't take Miles seriously, besides he secretly enjoys when I tease him like that.

The day outside was nice, but what made it perfect was the man standing in front of me. I held his hand and his balled fists wrapped his fingers into mine, a perfect fit. I placed my hand at the back of his neck, to prepare him, he doesn't do well with surprises after all. I leaned in and our lips met.

"I love you Miles" I leaned my forehead against his

"I love you too Phoenix" He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Ah, just sit down Miles, I don't mind"

"This is my office Wright and you are my guest" pushing his glasses

"I'm your husband Miles. Now sit down I'll take care of it"

"Hmm." The prosecution rests, he knows I'll never let him. I love him too much to even make him break a sweat

He locks up the office. "Take the elevator Wright"

"Hm? I'll walk with you. Don't be ridiculous Miles" I link my arm with his. "Besides what harm would it bring to walk downstairs in the morning?"

He's been by himself for too long, If it was possible I won't leave his side even for a second.

We drove to until we found an open café blocks away. We managed to get a few stares, we didn't mind after all we've been through.

I put cream on my coffee enough to make him cringe when I took a sip.

"It's just cream Miles" smiling at him, without knowledge of the leftover cream on top of my lip.

He used his thumb to wipe it off and stuck the digit in his mouth. "It's called disgusting Wright"

"Briing – Briing"

He looked at his phone. "It's probably my secretary, I just went away to get breakfast and the probably want me back" he sighed.

"Come now, Miles Edgeworth, don't be an irresponsible Chief Prosecutor. Answer it"

"I was about to Wright" He pressed the answer button on his phone. "Miles Edgeworth speaking"

I stared at him, I like it when he gets all serious. Well he did look like this even before the truth of DL-6 case was revealed… the only thing different now is how there is a fire visible in those gray stormy eyes.

"Hm.. As I thought, I need to head back to the office.. I'll drive you to your agency"

"It's fine Miles, the agency is just a few blocks from here I can walk"

"I insist Phoenix.." There is it is, whenever he experiences unnecessary feelings he starts to push his glasses and looks down, back then he used to grab his left arm. "Besides, I told my secretary that I still have to take a shower, and since your agency is the nearest…. Also I remember leaving a suit there…"

"Also I remember leaving a suit there…"

"What if I told you I haven't washed it since you left?"

"Ngh!" His eyes narrowed

"Just kidding Miles, of course I had it washed. It belongs to my husband after all"

As I held my keys to figure out which one was for the agency, I rubbed my eyes my vision was getting kind of blurry I probably lacked a LOT of sleep.

"Wright, do you seriously not know which key is for your own office?"

"Hey, just making sure you know"

Miles went to take a shower. I went to the kitchen and made his lunch for work, afterwards I went into the bedroom. This bedroom is for those late nights cramming for court the next day. In the closet, I reached for the black suit wrapped in plastic. Unlike my suits Miles' were way more expensive and needed more care. Not that I'm complaining it just makes me want to take care of him more. I turned and there was a flash of light.

"Miles, turn off the lights please, it's already too bright" I held my hand over my eyes

"Phoenix? What are you talking about? None of the lights are on"

"Oh?" I rubbed my eyes and I see Miles still in his bathrobe

"Phoenix? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am Wright" Miles rolled his eyes.

Before Miles left, I handed him his lunch box, though I had to force him to take it, as always. A goodbye kiss and off he goes, driving to work. Just a few minutes after I receive a message

Miles

Let's go out to dinner tonight. I love you

"hmm, the chief prosecutor breaking the law? Now I have seen everything" I chuckled.

Apollo and Athena were probably on the field working on their cases; Trucy on the other hand was touring Europe with her Magic Troupe.

"Might as well see what Apollo and Athena's cases are about" I grabbed a case file from the desk. I was surprised how small the font is, all the words seem blurry. Maybe I need glasses just like Miles? Well to be fair he was getting pretty old, and those late nights cramming must be getting a heavier toll than before.

"Boss you're here. Good morning"

"Oh hey Athena, where's Apollo?"

"At the detention center speaking with a client"

"Ah, perfect timing Athena. Does the font seem too small for you?" I hand it to her

"Hmm. I don't think so boss you probably need glasses… like Mr. Edgeworth's"

"Well I'm off to the ophthalmologist then, don't forget to lock up when you leave Athena"

"Okay boss"

"ah and Athena? Simon called Edgeworth last night, he needs your expertise on analytical psychology"

"O-Oh okay boss"

I didn't have to turn to know she was blushing.

It was easy looking for an eye clinic downtown because there were only a few. I didn't want to go to Miles' eye doctor because he might worry too much and buy me a dozen glasses.

"Mr. Wright? Please come in"

The tests the doctor gave me were pretty hard. Whenever I tried to read the letters or numbers on the chart they'd get blurry. Then he made me go through more tests after that.

"Mr. Wright, you have Fuch's dystrophy"

"…degenerative"

"Decline in vision…"

Those... Were the only words that I understood. Something that I couldn't even pronounce was taking my vision away...

The image of Miles will slowly fade… It will reach to the point where I will only hear his voice. I won't see how he pushes his glasses when he's nervous. His bed hair in the morning. The way he cringes when I put too much cream in my coffee. When he rolls his eyes whenever I give a bad pun. His flustered face when I surprise him….

"Phoenix? Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Oh! Miles' ah, sorry I forgot, I was reading some case files."

"If you're busy we could just reschedule"

"No no, it'll only take a minute" Hey. So I'm going blind

"Phoenix it's fine really" He reached to cup my face and I avoided it without thinking.

"Phoenix…?"

"Ah sorry, seriously Miles I'll be ready in just seconds okay?" I don't want to be a burden

The drive to the restaurant was silent. I resisted the urge to pull down the sun visor, the street lights were too bright. So I just closed my eyes.

"Phoenix? Are you tired?"

"Ah no… I'm just thinking"

"Alr—okay then…"

Curse these restaurants and their large menus. I can't read any of this crap.

"Are you ready to order monsieur's?"

I didn't notice the waiter or Miles say his order.

"Phoenix what about you?"

"Ah… I'll just have whatever he's having"

The waiter left and I felt Miles reach for my hand.

"Are you really okay Phoenix? Are you hiding something from me?"

"It's nothing Miles, just a lot of things are on my mind"

"Very well Wright"

He just used my last name. He's pissed, he'll be using that more once he finds out I'm going to be his patient…

"Will you spend the night with me? Wright?"

He's still using my last name, I have to say yes… I don't want to upset him even more. But he might find out.

"You can just drop me off at the agency"

"Hm. Very well"

As I got out of the car he grabbed my arm.

"Wright, are you hiding something from me?"

"I…" I'm going blind

"If you can't tell me right now that's fine. But at least don't act as if you can't depend on me"

"I'm sorry Miles… That's not what I—"I'm going to be your patient

"Yes, I know you don't mean to do so. Tell me when you're ready I'm always here." He hugs me and I felt myself tear up. I wrapped my arms around him as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Devotion

**Miles**

"Five more minutes Wright…" I groaned.

"I didn't think that the Chief Prosecutor would ever say something like that, especially in his own office" I wasn't aware that he was whispering in my ear until he kissed the back of my neck.

"P-Phoenix! We're in the office!" I jumped.

There it was. That grin of his, that's how I know he's bluffing in court or anywhere. I'll never understand why I love this idiot. I just do. My balled fists wrapped entwined with his fingers. He placed a hand at the back of my neck. He's so gentle with me. We kissed.

"I love you Miles" I wrap my arms around his waist

"I love you too Phoenix" I close my eyes

"Ah, just sit down Miles, I don't mind"

"This is my office Wright and you are my guest" pushing my glasses

"I'm your husband Miles. Now sit down I'll take care of it"

"Hmm." This has always been a habit of his. He never does make me do dirty work. He spoils me too much. Although I have to admit I enjoy the attention he gives me.

While locking up the office, I told him to take the elevator. Well we did climb the stairs to my office yesterday but unlike me this is not his everyday routine. I don't want to be a burden to him.

"Hm? I'll walk with you. Don't be ridiculous Miles" He links his arm with mine. I smile, the defense is quite persistent. I guess this is one of the reasons I love him.

He puts **so much cream** in his coffee. He laughs at how I cringe. I wipe the cream on top of his lip. I told him it's disgusting but like I said, he is very persistent.

" _ **Briing – Briing"**_

I looked at my phone. It's my secretary, they want me back already? I didn't want to answer it. I wanted to feign sleeping in but—

"Come now, Miles Edgeworth, don't be an irresponsible Chief Prosecutor. Answer it"

I pressed the answer button on my phone. "Miles Edgeworth speaking"

My secretary kept repeating how it is important that I get back to the office immediately. I thought the concept of having a secretary was to have less work. What luck that mine doesn't seem to be so. I offered him a lift to his office, he refused saying he could always walk. I do not know what came over me but I thought up of a lame excuse, just to have his company for a little while longer. While saying said excuse I could see that grin of his again, when he knows I'm bluffing. He decides to play along.

When we got to the agency, he fiddled with his key. Maybe he wants me to kiss him first? That thought was from a blasted magazine that my secretary put in MY office. A girl magazine in my office? The motif was red wine NOT pink. He rubbed his eyes and I felt guilty that I again made him stay up late at night helping me.

I went to the shower. I hope I did leave a suit here, or else I'll just have to wear one of Phoenix' not that I mind. Sure it would be sweet, but it'll just give him additional chores. When I was done, I saw him carefully removing the suit from the plastic that wrapped it. He was wearing a smile, as if it was some sort of treasure he found in the closet.

I worried when he turned around and held his hand over his eyes….. Turn the lights off? None of them are on I replied. With concern I walk towards him and ask if he's alright, cupping my hand on his face. I wasn't aware that I had used his last name as a pun in my sentence, and he used it right back. Rolling my eyes I leaned in to kiss him. Oh how I love this idiot.

Before I left he handed me a lunch box, I was hesitant to take it, yet being the persistent defense attorney that he is, I took it.

"I apologize for making you work way into the night more than often helping me Phoenix" pushing my glasses.

"Oh Miles, it's fine. What else are we partners for?" He held my hand and squeezed it tight.

"Hmm… I suppose"

"Off you go Mr. Chief prosecutor. Catch a lot of bad guys today ok? Take care"

"You as well Phoenix" I gave him a peck on the cheek.

After driving a few blocks away from him I still had this nagging feeling that I should be worried, that I should have stayed with him. I pulled over and took out my phone. What should I text him?

 _Missing you_. Delete

 _Come over_. What the hell? You just made him stay up with you HELPING you.

 _Let's have fun tonight_. You're not a teenager Edgeworth.

 _Let's go out to dinner tonight. I love you._ There. Perfect.

 _Phoenix_

 _Can't wait. Oh and please don't pull over just to text me (^o^) I love you too Miles 3_

Hm… he knows me too well.

Papers left and right

Sign here and there.

I let out a sigh. I wonder what Phoenix is up to right now? I should have told him to have lunch with me. I glanced at the clock and it was already past twelve. I grab the lunch box Phoenix wrapped for me in blue cloth that has been sitting there since I arrived. I un-wrapped it and to my surprise, the box was shaped like the steel samurai's head. There was a note stuck on the cover:

 _You can't catch the bad guys on an empty stomach_

 _-Love, Phoenix_

As I carefully remove the first layer of the steel samurai's head, smaller versions of his head were made of rice balls, the second layer contained chicken which smelled like it was coated with teriyaki sauce, the third layer however contained a simple soup of some greens. He made this while I was in the shower? Do I shower that long or does he just make these so fast? Regardless, a smile crept up on my face as I started to take a bite. The thought alone of making me something like this made him so endearing, what made me think that I love this man just because.

 ***knock-knock***

Come in.

"Hello Mr. Edgeworth sorry to bother you but Sim—Prosecutor Blackquill wasn't in his office, where might he be?"

"Oh? Is he? Have a seat Ms. Cykes" I press a button. "Hana, have prosecutor Blackquill come up wherever he is, tell him Miss Cykes is having trouble looking for him"

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Edgeworth…"

"It's alright, prosecutors and defense attorneys have to work together inside or outside the court"

"Ah, any news about Mr. Wright?"

"What do you mean Ms. Cykes?"

"He was having trouble reading some case files earlier so he went to an eye doctor"

"Oh. I see" Ms. Cykes only got here, when did he go? Why didn't he send me a message?

Simon came, practically bursting into my office. Heaving

"Cykes-dono, Edgeworth-dono I apologize for the wait"

"Oh hey Simon it's fine. I didn't have to wait too long in fact I just got here a few minutes ago."

I waved them off. It was amusing to see Simon flustered for a few seconds.

"… _he went to an eye doctor"_ Did her really go to an ophthalmologist? Which one did he go to? Why didn't he tell me? Calm down Edgeworth. He probably just didn't want to worry you.

It was starting to get dark. I decided to leave my backlog of work until morning, I would have to come in earlier anyway. Usually I would finish them before meeting with Phoenix, but I had this feeling that I wanted to see him immediately, ask if something's wrong. Will he tell me? If he does not, should I force him? These thoughts ran through my mind as I drove, I almost went past the agency.

The door was not locked. What was he thinking? Then I saw him sitting on the couch, narrowing his eyes while reading through a case file.

"Phoenix? Why aren't you dressed yet?" _I heard you went to the eye doctor today_

"Oh! Miles' ah, sorry I forgot, I was reading some case files."

"If you're busy we could just reschedule" _Something is clearly wrong. Just tell me_

"No no, it'll only take a minute"

Insisting that he was not tired and that everything was fine, I reached in to cup his face, yet for some reason he avoided it. Was he mad because of this morning? Was it our anniversary? Did I forget? Was it some kind of special day today? Did I say something?Then I noticed he took a little longer than he used to.

"Phoenix? Are you okay in there?"

"Oh I was just stepping out" He turned to face me and I saw a funny looking tie. I walked towards him.

"Give that here. Let me do it for you" I grab that horrid excuse for a tie around his neck. "Now before you say anything else. You never let me do anything around this house so at least let me do this. I am your husband"

He responded with a smile. Perhaps I'll just ask another day.

While driving I kept glancing at him while driving. He keeps looking out the window, and at the sun visor. Then he closed his eyes. Was he tired?

"Phoenix? Are you tired?"

He told me that he was just thinking. At this point I wanted to ask him why Athena mentioned him going to the eye doctor. Were his results bad? Did he—

The dinner was silent, too silent. Phoenix was always talkative, commenting on the fanciness of the restaurants we go to. After giving our orders, I reached for his hand. Disappointed that he won't tell me still, I showed my frustration outwardly. You're an idiot Edgeworth.

"Will you spend the night with me? …Wright?" Damn it! I meant Phoenix! Now he's going to be forced to say yes because of me… why am I still a burden to him even when he needs me?

"You can just drop me off at the agency" He replies

"Hm. Very well" God damn it Edgeworth! Stop screwing up!

When he got out of the car, unnecessary feelings took a hold of me. I grabbed his arm. Say it right this time Miles.

"Wright, are you hiding something from me?" _please don't hate me. I'm not mad at you._

"If you can't tell me right now that's fine. But at least don't act as if you can't depend on me" _I love you too much Phoenix_

"I'm sorry Miles… That's not what I—" I pulled him toward me for a hug, telling him how he can depend on me. That I will ALWAYS be there. That he can trust me. He put his arms around me as well, and I know that I got the message through.

I spent the night at the agency. Sleeping with him always made me feel relaxed, I opened my eyes and noticed the warmth that usually lingered with messy hair was missing. I stood up and went to the kitchen.

"I made you tea Miles" When I took it from his hand, I noticed that he had burn marks on some of his fingers.

"Did you burn yourself? Sit down. Did you put cream on it yet?" I walked in hurried steps to retrieve the cream from the cupboard.

"Sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for?" I never knew then that his apology would be the last of it.

I had this nagging feeling that I should spend the night with him more often, and so I did. He got more wounds on his hands, I also noticed that there are times where he was awake and would just stare at the ceiling. Then it happened.

I had just gotten out of Gatewater Hotel after a long meeting, when I saw him. He was carrying a bag of groceries he was probably on his way to the agency. I haven't told him about the meeting I was having at the Hotel and at this point I glad I did. The light turned green and as he crossed, a car appeared out of nowhere. I ran towards him and pulled him towards me just in time. Unfortunately, the apples he bought were crushed under the tires.

"Wright?! Are you okay? Why didn't you look before you crossed?"

"I did…" His voice shaking.

"Hey! What's the big idea? I could have run you over you know! Look before you cross you dumb-!"

"Sir. I advise you to drive away otherwise I'll have your license taken away since clearly you did not slow down as the light turned green."

"Oh yeah? Well He—"

"I could also file for attempted homicide just to put the cherry on top. Did I say I am the current _**Chief Prosecutor**_?" His face turned pale and drove away from us as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry Edgeworth… I didn't see"

"It's alright Phoe—"

"I… can't see" My heart skipped a beat.

We went back to the agency and he explained everything…

 _When he complained about the lights being too bright. It started then_

 _The font being too small for him. That was another symptom_

 _When he closed his eyes. The street lights were too bright for his condition_

 _The burn marks on his fingers. He tried to make me tea to hide his condition_

It then occurred to me that if this was a simple difficulty in vision, he would have had prescription glasses when I came home… but he didn't. I pulled him close trapping him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Miles" Tears started to fall from my eyes.

"I'll always be there for you Phoenix. _**ALWAYS.**_ Don't ever think I'll leave you because of this. _**EVER**_ " I kissed him, to prevent him from objecting. He has to understand that I won't rest until he feels that I will never leave him, that he could trust me. That I love him, that I _married_ him and I intended to keep my vows.

I didn't go to work, I called in sick. I didn't care if everyone thought I had lost devotion to my work. If being beside Phoenix meant this, then to hell with it. All the devotion I'm doing from this point on is for him. My best friend, my beloved Husband.


	3. Chapter 3: Sickness and in Health

It has been months now since Miles first discovered that his husband was going blind. He forced him to move immediately with him just so he could take care of him better, but this does not stop Phoenix from spoiling him.

In just days, Phoenix figured out how to make Miles' favorite tea, even cleaning the house. Until now Miles is amazed at how Phoenix could still make him packed lunches for him to take to work. Every now and then Miles would tell him to just relax, let him be spoiled. But Phoenix would still never let him.

Phoenix learned how to read and write in Braille in just weeks, Miles took a little bit longer. Being blind could never stop a Phoenix, he was still able to function with the help of Athena, Apollo, but it was frequently Miles who aided him. These started a chain of rumors saying that Miles gave Phoenix and his associates an unfair advantage. Miles didn't care, for he could testify that it was Phoenix' ability to find the truth and nothing more. Most times Phoenix did not even need his aid.

During their downtime, Miles would just lie on Phoenix' lap, his face being slowly traced by his husband's fingers, he kept getting nagged on getting more sleep because his brow got more furrowed. Miles would always kiss him to just shut him up.

Phoenix would always insist on still taking the bus where ever he goes. With a man in gray locks following him unknowingly. As he crossed the street Miles made sure he was okay. He rode the bus with him, offering his seat to a stranger when he tried to ask Phoenix to move.

When they both arrived home Phoenix would always tell him how he always feels that someone was watching him. Miles nervously sipped his coffee and said it was just his imagination. But Phoenix knew that the chief prosecutor was playing hooky. Miles held Phoenix' hand, he's been found out.

Phoenix never felt that he was a patient when he was around Miles.

Miles never felt that he was unwanted when he was around Phoenix.

All they felt was that they loved each other. In sickness and in health, 'till death do they part.


End file.
